


This is the reality!

by Nat33



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Psychics/Psionics, Dark, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Magic, Other, Possible Character Death, Psychological / emotional shock, Saucepan, Self-determination / self-knowledge, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat33/pseuds/Nat33
Summary: The story talks about Licht from his point of viewThere are screenshots adapted roughly from anime / manga.





	This is the reality!

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy reading🙇

Warning: any character here does not belong to me!!!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Dark ... there was nothing but darkness and I walked in this dark corridor ... the further I went, the more I felt pain ... I heard a voice calling ... So I speeded up to progress more and stopped before a light shone on me, when I opened my eyes, there was a scene in front of me. A scene no matter how hard you try to forget will appear.  
The sound of their screams reached my ears with a loud voice, stains of blood flew in front of me, and the place lit with flames, falling one after the other. I said: Stop ... stop ... st ..op .. my lips are shaking, my body is trembling, I can not turn my eyes away, tears are falling and falling. Won't anyone criticize us, help us ... But all that can be heard is their "laughter" and our voices that plead with pain and hold onto hope.

**** **** **** ****  
I opened my eyes, I was in bed - I felt dizzy, I couldn't get up, the door was opened quietly after his knocking - an old man appeared in front of me. Excuse me! who are you ? Where am I? . I was puzzled, I had many questions coming to me. I looked at the man who looked upset, sad, his "pity" look at me. He told me: I died 500 years ago, nearly 5 centuries ago, and you are in a world between life and death. "Nowhere" you will live here, as punishment for you to use forbidden magic of a high degree, and you are never allowed to leave here.  
I kept silent and remembered the cry of my dear people. I told him: I understood, but why? See me with those looks? - That was real, it wasn't fiction, it felt as if it happened seconds ago. My heart ached and tears flowed down my cheek, it was my fault. The old man said: You have done nothing wrong, you have walked the right path and clung to hope until the last moment. Your sacrifice of yourself in order not to have that demon possessed your body has saved everyone. Licht spoke: People I do not know have been rescued, and some of them have joined forces with Satan against us. We did not do anything for them, I thought we could coexist with each other, but now everything is destroyed, my people whom I love as my family and their dreams and our village that has our memories, our hope, and a future stolen from us, and I lost them and lost my wife, tetia, my children, and their future. I only wanted their happiness. "My happiness is their happiness" When they are happy that is the only thing that makes me feel comfortable. Why ? Why did everything end like this ?! . I filled the room with crying and those screams that no one could hear except me and this grandfather.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

He ran ... ran ... extended his hand trying to catch the person in front of him, but ... he could not move any more ... Something was catching him, he tried to escape from him, but he did not budge ... It was a few seconds until he looked at that blood and that The looks that he could not take away from them, even a little. Painful ... Painful ... The sounds of their cries ... Painful ... Ah - the place was filling with blood and corpses all over the place ... Why? The screen turns dark and changes to a place where his beautiful wife, whom he loves, says over and over again, "sorry", "all because of me," "forgive me." Try to hold her and cuddle her tightly ... tetia ... I'm "sorry to miss" "I love you." He approached her and embraced her firmly ... he felt something flowing, raised his hand, looking with horror at his hand full of blood, falling on his knees and vomiting blood from her mouth. tetia ..., collapsed in front of him - then a person or a "demon" creature appears laughing and says: Look at all this - you have been betrayed by someone whom you call a friend, how do you feel? Everything in front of you proves this. Nevertheless, I did not believe him, I did not want to believe him, and I trusted him, "Lemerre" and I am sure that he is innocent and did not do so, yet a painful, frightening, dark feeling makes me angry more - the hope that I have called for is always gone now, to leave despair and pain.  
...  
......

Inside - I feel a vacuum.  
.  
.  
.  
I woke up from that terrible dream, and my heart hurts more and more ...  
.  
.  
Licht once again felt this uncomfortable feeling of loneliness, causing his heart to painfully contract. Licht tried to fall asleep again in order to get rid of this oppressive feeling of loneliness eating from the inside. And the soft feathered beds seemed to in this unknown, uncomfortable world the dwarf lay without thinking, staring at the ceiling and feeling completely lost. I felt chased and lost in this terrible unknown world in which I found myself. Fate was watching from above, erecting more and more impenetrable walls around it. Which caused a slight pain and widened in my chest. Licht began that he would now simply suffocate from feelings and emotions that overwhelmed him. There was no way to get rid of the severe depression that was blooming in his heart so sleep did not go to his aid.  
.  
.  
Licht walked through the corridors with his head full of those words his mind was making and his heart ached, he tried to stop thinking but nothing worked.  
.  
.  
.

It is very easy to hurt other people's feelings, and it is very difficult to straighten it simply, because wounds leave scars that are difficult to remove. The most difficult thing in this world is to sit with yourself and not find it.  
..  
Licht looked up ... he said to yourself: The most hurtful thing is that you lose things that you could not have thought of losing, that you open your eyes one day to a reality that you do not want to count your setbacks so that you cannot count, that you wish the return of a beautiful time that has ended, that you remember dear people who passed away without returning To discover that there is no one around you but you, to call out loud so that your voice does not reach, to feel injustice and unable to win for yourself, to begin to give up things that you need in the name of love, to have to change some of your principles to go along with life.  
.  
.  
.  
Licht collapsed on his knees, surrendering, when he was now in, he felt very heavy in his chest, he could no longer stand and bear any more, wanted to sleep and never open his eyes.

.........  
The old man came as he found Licht sitting on a corner, crying and holding his chest. He did not think it would get worse, but this is what happened. In front of him, a boy is in pain. The old man approached Licht, hugged him, knew that words would not help him but would only make matters worse, so he hugged him tightly - and he saw these conflicting feelings, this fragile and broken heart crumbling. The Alamo stayed this way for very long days, without knowing the time or even the day - as usual the old man brings food and drink to the licht, every day but does not eat anything. His complexion became very pale, his eyes were red from the frequent crying, his voice was pale and he did not even drink water, so he might go astray on his bed and look into his window.

The old man said nothing, just watched. Day after day, these days slowly continued, leaving behind scars. Finally Licht got up from a bed, and leaving the room in which he had strayed so much, he walked ... where his feet were leading him somewhere, in this world. There was nothing, walking aimlessly. I fell on the ground, he didn't just get up, he was smelling the dirt on his face, he didn't care, so he felt nothing. An empty world, there is nothing in it but this big garden and at the end of it is a very deep cliff.

His eyes were dark and without light, so he got up and went further, until he reached that cliff. He tried to fall off her - but the man came and caught him before he did this. He said to him: Stop it, know that you are in pain but don't do this, there is nothing but emptiness, you will keep falling forever until it crumbles, I understand so go back to your room and eat some food. Licht said: Why do you care about me? (good question). The elderly replied: This is ... because you are a nice boy. You did not deserve what happened to you. All I wanted is good and happiness for everyone. I do not want to see those features of the sufferer.

Licht looked at him, and did not comment on the man's words. He smiled a little and looked at the sky, contemplating how beautiful and dark it was, but those stars were lighting it up, tears were running down his cheeks as he said, "Thank you", no matter how much no one can escape from his destiny, so we do our best in this life. As long as I was wondering what should I do? Why am I here? I wanted someone to come and take me from here. A strong wind blew - the old man looked at the smiling licht with a shattered smile and with tears, had I done at least something that could be mentioned in that world? .

Licht came back to his empty room and lay down on his bed "I'm tired" I missed all, I want to see them. The man entered the room with a box. Licht looked at a lake, this box contained music that might comfort you, “Thank you, Grandpa.” Licht smiled and looked at a sky, said, “The sky is strangely enlightened today, as the music began to trickle, and Licht slowly closed his eyes ...

.  
.

The old man says to him, while he puts some red roses on the flower pot, and turns off the lights. Where a beautiful light shone illuminated the Licht's sleeping place. As if he were an angel sleeping peacefully. Good night and a good night's sleep.  
.  
.  
Turn off the lights on Licht's simple smile, closing the door to our sad story where he hopes our little one can sleep peacefully without disturbance.

END.

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder if my feelings reached you 😔💔


End file.
